gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Express Yourself
Express Yourself is '''a song that was featured in the episode ''The Power of Madonna'''. It was sung by the girls of New Directions. It also serves as Santana's first solo in the series. It is the first track of the soundtrack ''Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna. The song is originally sung by pop singer Madonna from her fourth studio album Like a Prayer. The girls wear corsets with garters while performing the song; their outfits and dance moves are very similar to what Madonna wore and did on her 1990 Blond Ambition Tour. Brittany is the only person with no solo in the song Lyrics Rachel: Come on girls, do you believe in love? 'Cause I got something to say about it And it goes something like this Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, You've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Rachel: You don't need diamond rings Or eighteen karat gold Quinn: Fancy cars that go very fast You know they never last, no, no Mercedes: What you need is a big strong hand To lift you to your higher ground Make you feel like a Queen on a throne Make him love you till you Can't come down Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Tina: Long stem roses Are the way to your heart But he needs to start with your head Santana: Satin sheets are very romantic What happens when you're not in bed Rachel: You deserve the best in life So if the time isn't right then move on Second best is never enough You'll do much better baby on your own Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not Tina: And when you're gone He might regret it Think about the love he once had Try to carry on, But he just won't get it Girls: He'll be back on his knees So please Girls: Don't go for second best baby Put your love to the test You know, you know, you've got to Make him express how he feels And maybe then you'll know Your love is real Express yourself You've got to make him Express himself Hey, hey, hey, hey So if you want it right now Make him show you how Express what he's got Oh baby ready or not (Ad libs) Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|right|320px|Glee - Express Yourself Category:Madonna Songs Category:Singles Category:The Power of Madonna Category:Brittany Category:Santana Lopez Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Rachel Berry Category:Madonna Category:Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna Category:Songs sung by Santana Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Category:Songs sung by Quinn Category:Season One Category:Express Yourself Category:Madonna Category:Madonna Songs Category:The Power of Madonna Category:April Rhodes Civic Pavilion Category:New Directions Girls Category:Rachel Berry Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Santana Lopez Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Brittany Pierce Category:glee songs Category:Songs sung by Female character Category:New Directions Category:New Directions Members Category:New Directions Girls Category:Brittany Pierce Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Glee Songs Category:Videos